Marry Me Instead
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Two months before his two favorite girls get married to the loves of their lives. He decides that he is going to talk them out of it. *2 shot*
1. Chapter 1

_Marry Me Instead. _

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. _

_A/N: this randomly came to when I was writing Hoyt In Canada. I only own Ajay. Bailey belongs to BourneBetter67. In this case Bailey isn't pregnant with the twins in it._

* * *

James Storm walked into the locker room of Ashton Cage, much to his delight, both Ajay and Bailey were sitting in there. "So what did Chris say when you told him that he wasn't going to get any until your wedding night?" Bailey asked. "Whined and pouted at me." Ajay answered, "That boy can damn well wears me out every night. And my brothers wonder why I sleep in on our days off." "Wait you cut Sabin off?' James asked as he made himself known to the two Canadians. "Yes, I did. It was more to obey by the rules of my grandmother." "What why?" James asked he remembered all too well the 4 months in 2006 that Ajay cut Chris off both of them were damn well unbearable to be around until she finally gave in and broke the dry streak.

"She told me that it is tradition in our family that before you get married if you were having sexual relations with your fiancé that you had to cease all of it." She answered, "Trust me he is not happy at all." "And you only have two more months before you two get married." Bailey mused. "I may just have to start sleeping at your house Bay." Bailey laughed, "Why wouldn't you stay at your house?"

"Because I would have to sleep in the guest room and sometimes Chris can be very persuasive when he wants to be." Ajay trailed off chewing on her lower lip. "But it's nothing like seduction by Ajay." James laughed. "Shut it Storm." Ajay said rolling her eyes. "Sugar, I didn't mean anything by that. Its just your favorite form of foreplay." James stated as he settled himself on the couch next to her.

"So what are my two favorite Canadians doing tonight?" "Nothing." they answered. "Joey and Riley are up with my brothers in Tampa." Ajay added knowing that was going to be his next question is going to be. "Well that's its you two are going to come out with me tonight." "James, are you forgetting after the stunt we pulled the last time I went out with you Chris forbade me from hanging with you without adult supervision." Ajay answered. "That's what Bailey is for." "Or what we can do." Bailey stated, "We can always just fib and say we are going out on a girls night out and we go out with James instead. Come on Ajay it will be fun. You love that super sneaky stuff anyways." Ajay smirked and toyed with her knockout tag title as she nodded her head.

"Don't go." Chris whined holding his fiancée to him. 'I am going out, I won't be out for too long." Ajay said kissing him. "Petey and Alex are coming over anyways to hang out with you anyways.' Chris sighed, "When did you get this dress?" "When I went shopping with Lisa, Tessa and Traci." Ajay answered, "You like it?" 'Hmm." Chris answered. "Hello? Anyone home?" Bailey's voice came from downstairs.

"Up here Bay." Ajay called back. "Are you ready?" the older Canadian asked. "Yes, I just need my shoes." Ajay answered as she stood up from the bed and straightening her dress. Chris pouted on the bed. "Don't pout babe. Let me go out and have a girls night. In two months time I will be yours every night." Ajay answered. Chris pouted. She leaned over and kissed him, "Relax we will be back." Bailey nodded her head before she grabbed Ajay's wrist and started pulling her towards the door, kissing Petey as they walked out of the door.

"Are your sure this is a good idea?" Ajay asked as she sat in the drivers seat. "Yes I do think it's a good idea. It's just James. What is going on with you?" Bailey asked. "I just don't want to keep things from Chris.' Ajay answered. Bailey nodded her head, "I know I don't like keeping things from Petey either. It's just James though." "Just James? Bailey did you hear yourself?" Ajay questioned, "Do you know how many times he has gotten me into trouble? How many times he has gotten you into trouble?" Bailey rolled her eyes at her friend, "You need a drink." Ajay stared at her seeing on how she was stopped a stop light. "You are right." She hadn't drank a lot since she and Chris adopted Joey, "But we can't drink too much, I need to be able to drive back to the house." Bailey nodded her head in agreement

James was sitting at the far end of the bar with his bottle of beer waiting for the two Canadians to show up. He felt two arms wrap around his neck followed by a pair of lips kissing his cheek. He looked out of the corner of his eye he saw Bailey. 'Hey Darlin'. Where is the other one?' 'I am right here." Ajay answered as she walked up to them. 'Hey Pix give me a kiss.' James smirked. Ajay rolled her eyes and pecked his lips before she sat next to him waving down the bartender.

"So what's so important that you had us sneak out away from our husbands?' Bailey asked. 'They ain't your husbands yet.' James answered, "that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.' Both Bailey and Ajay exchanged a look, "How much have you had to drink Jimmy?" Ajay asked. "Only a couple of beers. But I am being serious here. Just hear me out okay?" James pleaded. 'Okay." they agreed. "Marry me instead." James stated. "WHAT!" Ajay and Bailey sputtered spitting out their drinks.

"Marry me instead. Ajay don't marry Chris in January." James said knowing that Ajay's wedding was first. "Bay don't marry Petey." "Jimmy, I think you have been hit in the head pretty hard.' Ajay said as Bailey nodded her head in agreement. "I am being completely serious." "James! Do you know how much it would take for me to leave Chris again?" Ajay asked, "Not to mention there is Joey to think about too."

"And I would never leave Petey. Riley is comfortable there with him." Bailey added. "Can I convince you somehow?" he asked sticking his lower lip out in a pout. The two girls exchanged a look before Ajay spoke up. "Hit us with your best shot."

* * *

A/N: There is going to be another part of this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know i'm awful for not finishing this. But here we go.

* * *

"Seriously?" James asked looking between the two blondes.

"Seriously." Ajay agreed nodding her head.

James sat his beer bottle down and grabbed her head between his hands and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

She pulled a face when he pulled back

. She took the beer bottle away from him and handed it to a passing waitress.

"Why did you do that pix?" He pouted.

"Because you don't have an iron liver." She answered.

"And we don't drink around Joey and Riley often." Bailey added, "We want their father to be around for a long time."

"And just not for them but any other kids we have."

James ran his hand over his head, "how many more kids?"

"4" Ajay didn't even blink an eye when she answered,she always wanted the big family.

Bailey held up two fingers as she took a sip of her drink.

He nodded his head and swallowed the sudden knot he had in his throat.

He wished that Ajay didn't take away his beer, he wasn't even sure that more kids were in the picture for him.

But taking one look into Ajay's big brown eyes and Baileys shining blue ones he smiled.

"What else Darlin'?"

Ajay looked at Bailey who shrugged, she was the ring leader not her.

"We will get back to you." She said after a minute, she couldn't think of anything of the top of her head.

James nodded his head as he swung his arm around her.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before wiggling his fingers at Bailey who smiled at him.

At one point or another both Ajay and Bailey had a thing for James.

So maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that they were going to explore this.

Don't get Bailey wrong she loved Petey with everything in her and then some and she knew that Ajay loved Chris the same way.

But there was just something about James that got both girls riled up.

Her phone beeped at her causing her to put down her drink and look at the screen.

Petey had texted her wanting to know if everything was okay and if she was having fun.

Ajay glanced over at her from James was whispering into her ear.

"Petey." She mouthed.

Ajay's mouth formed an o; chances were if she looked at her phone she would see the same message from Chris.

Bailey stood to go check on the kids leaving Ajay and James alone.

James turned to Ajay after watching Bailey walk away.

"How about this." He suggested in her ear so he could be heard of the loud music that was playing.

"Hmm?"

'How about tomorrow I take you out one on one and I can prove it to you that I am serious about this?"

Ajay raised her eyebrow; it could be difficult to get away from Chris and Joey. She always had the hardest time leaving them home while she went off with her friends or in this case James.

"Tell the future hubby its work related stuff that we are doing.' He said after a minute of her being quiet.

"And Bailey?" she asked.

"The day after it will be her turn. Trust me Darlin' there is plenty of Jimmy James to go around."

Ajay laughed catching the double meaning of his statement, "Trust me no hanky panky of any sort will be happening tomorrow."

James nodded his head; it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted.

* * *

Petey shook his head as he walked back into the family room where Chris was playing video games.

"What?" "Bailey told me that James was there and hanging out with them."

"Oh God." Chris groaned nothing good ever came with James being around the girls.

He always got them drunk and raised a whole bunch of hell with them.

He pulled out his own phone and looked at the message that Ajay sent him.

"Everything is fine. Love you. Ps. James and I have to work tomorrow."

"Great, Ajay has to work with James tomorrow." He threw his phone down on the couch; he had planned on taking her and Joey to the beach before they flew home to Detroit.

* * *

After a few more drinks the girls were ready to go home so James walked them out to Ajay's car.

He pulled Bailey into him first kissing her and telling her that she would see the day after tomorrow.

Then he turned his attention to Ajay. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, his hand traveling down to her ass and patting it soundly, "I'll see your sexy ass in the morning."

He grinned before kissing her much like he had Bailey.

Ajay nodded her head her knees getting a little weak n the knees as he released her from his hold.

"Bay-Bay," she said as James sauntered away towards his truck whistling an unknown tune to himself as he walked.

"I think we are in major, major trouble." She said. Bailey nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
